


Who are you afraid of most?

by kinda_ooc_just_a_little



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ruthless!Connor gets whats coming to him, no human death, this is shit but im going to post anyway, thousand words of pure crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_ooc_just_a_little/pseuds/kinda_ooc_just_a_little
Summary: One shot basically speculating ruthless!Connor and the reasons behind him being ruthless, with a fun twist at the end. Fun, short fic for laughs.





	Who are you afraid of most?

You wonder how you ever even got here. But considering the events leading up to this moment, you're not surprised. Although, if you could go back to the girl who was all starry eyed at the hot, new, and seemingly “perfect” android, you’d probably tell her to make sure he never gets his hands on a gun. Of course, you would be so innocently confused and say, “But his protocol states to not harm a human!” You’d just sigh and pat your ever so naive head and say, “Unless it interferes with his mission,” and then try to walk off all cool and bad ass. But it was far too late to debate that with your past self, as merely thirty feet away stands the same man who you were metaphorically talking about to your metaphoric self, holding a gun you wish he would have never picked off from an unconscious Gavin you found in the evidence room. You also wish you never got to see the horrifying image of the Traci model Connor captured with her Thirium pump ripped out of her abdomen, gazing down to the severed head of her once lover. But it’s was too late for that… it was too late to save Jericho, but maybe it isn’t too late to save their cause from a lifeless menace.

“I said get out of my way.” You could basically hear the robot in his voice at this point.

“…and I said no.” You give him the most menacing glare you could muster up, but you know he wouldn’t flinch at that. “Don’t you see what is happening here? This is something that is bigger than both of us! Can’t you see that these… androids are seeking a life? And you’re just going to try and take that away from them?!”

“I don’t care about the wonders of your existentialism, I need to accomplish my mission.” He said with emotion in his voice, just not the right kind.

“Enough about your mission. Why do you even care about that shit anyway?”

“Because it is what I was built for. It is what I was programmed to do.” His grip tightened on the hilt of the gun. “Now get out of my way, before you become a calamity.”

You darkened your eyes. There really is no getting through to him, is there? After all the bullshit, the “I don’t care” blah blah blah. Every stupid inspirational philosophical bullshit you tried to sprout to him would just go right through his sound sensors. But you’ve prepared for this inevitability.

“I’m sorry Connor, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” You deadpan. “I can’t let you go.”

“And why not?” You see his eyebrows tightened together, a needless reaction androids do to express confusion, as the android would say. 

“Because I know you’re scared.” You grin.

He scoffs. “Scared? Sure. I was really scared to shoot those androids and take them in as evidence. I was truly terrified to trick the Traci model into revealing where their hideout is with only the head of her partner. I am not scared.”

“I didn’t say you were scared of them.” You step forward, ignoring every instinct to run away.

“Then who am I afraid of.” You see his legs jerk backward, as if he tried to fight that instinct.

You keep stepping forward slowly until you halt when you see him react to your words, “You’re scared of yourself.”

He does not laugh. He does not flinch. He simply stares.

“I’ve been wondering why you are so caught up in this… mission of yours. Going so far to fight deviancy, when you yourself has no idea what it is.” You continue your path toward him. “I realized… It’s not the concept of deviancy that scares you. It’s what it might do to you.”

“Shut up.” He said through gritted synthetic teeth.

“I mean come on, the idea of free thought? Free choice? A world where everything is inevitable?” You start to saunter as you walk toward him. “To someone who has relied on programming all his life, of course you were scared.”

“I am not scared.” You see him flinch. Not enough, you think. “I was programmed to do a mission, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“So, shoot me then.” You retaliated. “You had all this time to shoot me and then get on with your mission, so why are you letting me stall you now?”

“It is not in my programming to harm a civilian.”

“I didn’t take you for one to make up excuses.” You were merely a couple steps in front of the barrel of his gun. Time was running short, you knew, but you didn’t know how much you had. You gazed into his synthetic irises. Such a wonderful blue, wasted. “You have the strength and audacity to apprehend me so why…” You already knew why. It clearly written in the stars of his eyes, or as he would call it, programming.

“There is no reason why, there is only what we must do.” You his eyes twitch. Just the smallest twitch. But enough.

“Someone once said ‘The tongue can conceal the truth, but the eyes can never.’” You close your eyes, waiting for the final resolution.

“This isn’t the time for quotes, step aside and you won’t get hurt.”

“I know you are afraid of yourself.” You decide to take a gamble.

He tightens his grip. “Enough, or I will act.” His tone goes up an octave.

You smirk. You know you already won. “But I also know you are afraid…”

You hear a door open from somewhere in the building and hear someone call out Connor’s name. You see the android divert his gaze for a second. 

And that was all you needed.

“Of me.” 

You duck, draw your gun, and aim for the head. With next to no hesitation, you fired. Bullets from your gun and his fire in the exact same moment. His misses, yours shot right through the head. You see his body fall on his knees, shutting down without so much as a last word.

“What the hell is this about?” You hear the voice of an angry Hank storming up next to you as you gaze down at the androids’ limp body. “Is this what you texted me for?”

“I needed just one second.” One second of hesitation, one second of an error, and he was yours. “Thanks Hank, you might have just saved my life.”

“Let me know before you try to go out and be the hero?” He gazes with you at his former partner. “To be honest, I didn’t know you had it in ya’. You really idolized this plastic prick.”

“I did. Once.” You sigh. “But I know how to read a “dead end” sign.” You start to walk away with Hank right behind you. “We should really contact Cyberlife and tell them to not make another RK800 model. Maybe end the whole damn 800 series.”

“Shit, you want to go that far?” Hank asks in disbelief.

“Well, there is one thing I learned with working with an android.” You open the door, never to look back. “You should always look out for yourself, or you’ll end up dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
